


The Full Karkat Experience

by strayGalaxy (Dragestil)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles on Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/strayGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your average movie night turns into something more when Dave and Karkat get turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Karkat Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for tentacles on tentacles and who am I to refuse. I am a sinner and this is like...not even high on my list of sins...

They say your first time’s supposed to be mind-blowing.

Consider my mind blown.

One minute we’re sitting watching some shitty romcom for the eighteenth time in a week, the next I’m making out with easily the hottest troll I’ve ever met (don’t tell him that - that’s super gay). And now we’re here.

I _still_ don’t know how we got here. I think there was shouting about who’s fucking who? His mouth tasted like cherries and was distracting. Sue me.

Now I’m hard and he’s...well I don’t know how to explain it. His pants are bulging but not like mine. And when our hips grind together, my wet patch is nothing in comparison to the near-soaked front of his trousers. I slide a hand _casually_ down to investigate, but he catches me.

“You sure you ready for the full Karkat experience?”

“Obviously,” I say, with absolutely no idea what ‘the full Karkat experience’ actually entails. I mean it can’t be  _that_ different from human physiology, right? Sure they have the horns and the grey skin but I mean otherwise right?

“Good enough,” Karkat shrugs.

For a second, I wonder if he’s only cool with this because his pants are literally dripping with red ooze now and he wants to get them off. I can only wonder for a second though because then he’s peeling them off and-

Did I forget to breathe? I think I forgot to breathe. Now I’m gasping as I look at I’m really not sure what. There’s a slit. Is it a slit? It’s a _something_ and from it I can see the tip - no _tips_ \- of something _else_ poking out and shit I’ve forgotten to breathe again. Karkat waves a hand in front of my face and I come back to reality - and the the realisation that I am gaping at Karkat’s whatever the fuck that is. I mean it’s not _bad_ though. Just. Well I should have probably assumed that troll physiology is different. I mean. They _pupate_! What human pupates?!

Okay, Dave. Act cool now. It’s just a...slit with things coming out of it. That’s fine. That’s like every day shit. You’re dating a troll. It’s cool. You’re cool.

“So this the full Karkat experience?”

Karkat laughs. Fuck. Okay. Not the full Karkat. There is more. How is there more? How does he have a slit? What are the-

Oh.

Whatever _was_ in the slit is no longer there. Now they are _out_ of the slit and oh fuck.

One long dick(? tendril? _tentacle?)_ is coming out of the slit and out of _it_ there are more holy fuck there are more.

Stay. Fucking. Cool, man.

“I see,” I say in probably the least cool way I have ever said anything in my entire life. Fuck.

I’ve realised now that I’m about 600% out of my depths. How do I even compete with this fuckery? I have got _one_ dick and Karkat has...whatever is going on between his legs (whatever it is is wriggling and dripping red ooze too which probably should be more disconcerting and less arousing than it’s proving to be).

There’s only one option here, I also realise. I take a deep breath and depants myself. It’s the only way to look like I’ve got my shit together (I don’t).

Now we’re _both_ standing there without our pants on and I did not plan this far ahead. Why don’t the shitty romcoms we watch have any troll/human couples? Nothing prepared me for this! This is not in the textbooks!

“Do humans always keep their mouths open when they have sex?”

I literally feel my face burning. At some point between when I remembered to breathe the second time and now, I forgot to shut my mouth.

“I mean obviously how else would we breathe?” I manage to respond with some semblance of togetherness. I’ve got this. I’m Dave fuckin’ Strider and no tentacle dick thing is going to get the best of me! Except if…

My cheeks are hot. My dick is hard. And I just had the thought of Karkat’s tentadick fucking me. Well there goes being cool I guess.

And if my cool is gone, I might as well go for it now then? I mean I don’t have much else to lose but I could gain…

I just thought about it again and yeah I definitely need to go for it.

I near tackle him and we’re back to kissing again - except we’re pantsless and his obviously wet groin is rubbing against my dick and his tentacle is - holy fucking shit!

I let out the least cool sound imaginable and I’m glad we’re kissing so no one can hear it. Karkat’s tentadick’s mini tentadicks have decided to start _touching_ my dick and it’s suddenly really hard to think. They’re hot and wet and they curl around me tighter than my hand ever has. It takes a full ten seconds of concentration to not just cum right there. I may have been lying blatantly when I said I was ready for the full Karkat experience.

When I’ve got a little bit of my brain back, I decide I need to try to make Karkat at least a _little_ flustered. He seems so much cooler than me! And that’s just unacceptable. So I rock my hips forward and we both gasp.

I _thought_ the tentacles on tentacles would be the end of the weirdness! I really thought we’d reached the peak of weird troll mountain! But no! No why would we have reached that peak already?! Now I’m fuckin’ grindin’ my hips and my dick and his dicks are _inside_ that slit of his and it’s the hottest, wettest, _reddest_ place I have ever been.

“Fuck,” Karkat hisses and at least I’ve won the flustering Karkat contest because he sounds about as gone as I feel.

I try to get closer to him but I realise we’re standing in a puddle now, a bright red puddle, and I have to bite my lip to stop myself from coming. Why is this so hot to me? Why am I so fucked up?

I realise as his tentadicks wriggle around my foreskin that I _really_ don’t care.

I pull away and we make a strange squelching sound as we part, more of Karkat’s weird troll goo oozing onto the floor with his slit now unoccupied once more.

“Bedroom.”

“Great plan. Do you have a bucket?”

“Fuck buckets.”

“Fuck you.”

“Good I’m glad you agree with the plan.”

I grab his hand and drag him away from our thoroughly soiled pants. We really should have thought this all through, but it was just supposed to be a regular movie night! Not - of course - that I’m complaining when my dick is hard and leaking and covered in Karkat’s ooze. My dick twitches at just the thought. Nope. Definitely not complaining.

We fall onto the bed, neither of us paying enough attention as we stumble into the room. We’re grinding against each other again in an instant and I’m trying to see just how much of my dick and his dicks we can actually fit in his slit when I realise that I have a hole too. And Karkat is producing more lube than I would have thought imaginable. My dick twitches again and I pull my hips back.

I reach between our stomachs to slide my fingers along Karkat’s leaking slit. The red ooze that coats my fingers is obscenely slick and warm and I don’t even realise it before I’ve got my index finger pushing into my own ass. I feel like I’m going to have to have a talk with myself about being a kinky piece of shit. But that’s for when Karkat’s tentadicks aren’t coiling around my dick and I’m not knuckle-deep in my own ass. I stuff in a second finger to shut out any more logical thoughts. This _really_ isn’t the time for logic.

I drop my hips back down to his and let our cocks slide back into his sheath as I fuck myself with two then three fingers. Karkat’s letting out this breathy litany of curses that I can’t entirely process but if it’s not the hottest thing I’ve ever heard I’d punch myself in the balls. I know the sheets are a ruined mess by the way they stick to my skin whenever it touches them, but I _really_ can’t be bothered with caring.

I’ve got four fingers inside myself before I realise that I’ve been stalling from the main event. Which is the stupidest thing since the main event involves tentadicks that have made me harder faster than I ever thought possible. I lift my hips again and reach between us to free my cock from Karkat’s tentadicks. They almost seem _reluctant_ until I position them at my entrance.

I catch Karkat’s eyes and realise that they’re just as lusting as mine must be. I also realise that his hands are on my hips and _then_ I realise that just as I moved my hips down he moved his up and holy fuck he’s inside me. I fall forward over him until my head’s on his shoulder as my hips stutter in circles against his. His tentadicks are fuckin’ _exploring_ inside of me and they might as well be Indiana Jones ‘cause they find my prostate stupidly quickly.

Karkat must realise something’s going horribly right because he reaches between us, covers his hand in his own slick, and wraps it around my hard cock. I stutter out his name as my brain short-circuits. He seems far gone too, at least. He’s rocking up into me with just as much eagerness as I’m grinding between his hand and his dicks. Neither of us last long.

It’s only a few moments before I cum between our chests and the _full_ Karkat experience begins. Each of those tentadicks starts spraying that same hot ooze that was seeping from Karkat’s slit.

And they don’t stop.

I’m leaking even around his main tentadick and he’s still coming even when he slides out of me. We’re laying in a puddle of troll genetic goo and I cannot even begin to give a single shit. I pull off my utterly disgusting shirt and throw it to the side.

“So _that’s_ why you need the buckets…”


End file.
